


Salty & Sweet

by Velociraptor_Hands



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velociraptor_Hands/pseuds/Velociraptor_Hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had talked about it, bringing an element of play to their sex life.  Well, Tom had talked about this particular kink while Chris listened in embarrassed fascination.  He knew Tom would want it, but it was foreign territory for him.  Here be dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty & Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and ye shall receive. I’ve had several requests for Daddy!kink, but inspiration didn’t strike until today.
> 
> This is another ficlet I wrote under a time constraint, so again the end might feel a little rushed. I really liked the way this turned out, so I might write more in this universe.
> 
> You can also read it on my [tumblr](http://tmblr.co/ZoucSuSmuTwu).  
> 

“What do you reckon?” Chris motioned to the catering tent as they broke for lunch. His strict diet of chicken, chicken, and more chicken had made him a bit of a food voyeur, eating vicariously through his castmates. Tom had become his favorite lunch date as he always indulged both their appetites with his love of desserts. That Tom was unable to eat without moaning, whimpering, or otherwise expressing in pornographic detail exactly how delicious each bite was also might have something to do with it.

 

“Oh, my lord, Chris; they have caramel toffee pudding today. Look, look!” Tom almost squealed with delight as they entered the tent. Chris watched him make a beeline for the dessert table, practically quivering in anticipation as he waited in line, and made a decision. He followed Tom and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I think I’d like a taste, if that’s alright.” 

 

Tom looked up in surprise, and a shy, pleased little smile curved up the corners of his mouth. “You would?”

 

“Yeah, you willing to share?” 

 

“Always, darling.” Tom snagged a plastic cup of pudding and spoon then let Chris guide him out of the tent towards their trailers. He hummed happily and drifted closer to Chris as they walked, sticking the spoon in his mouth as he tried to pry the lid off the cup. Chris snatched it out of his hands when they neared the steps of his trailer.

 

“I want to try something different, if that’s okay.” He smiled apologetically at the bereft look upon Tom’s face.

 

Tom’s eyebrows, ever the barometer of his mood, crooked inward in puzzlement, but he nodded his acceptance and took the spoon out of his mouth. “Like what?”

 

Normally they would sit together on the pocket–sized bed of his trailer while Chris watched Tom eat, then make-out like teenagers afterwards, their costume-heavy limbs awkward and movements desperate due to the time constraint. Today, however, they had a longer than normal break and Chris wanted something slow, languid, and as sinful as the dessert in his hands.

 

“Just something different. You’ll see in a minute.” Chris shrugged and held out his hand for the spoon. Tom begrudgingly gave it up before going inside ahead of him.

 

Chris shut the door and stopped Tom from dropping on the bed with a soft, “Hey.” Tom turned around and frowned, but followed Chris’s motion to stand against the wall, “What are you up to?”

 

“Put your hands behind your back and I’ll show you. Patience, Tom.”

 

Tom’s frown deepened, but he leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed at the small of back.

 

Chris finished opening the pudding cup and dipped the spoon in. Tom eyed him warily as Chris leaned in to tap the pudding-coated spoon against his lips, but he still opened up to take it in his mouth and made a contented noise at the flavor of it. Chris pulled out and scooped up another spoonful of pudding, this time letting his aim falter a bit to smear some on Tom’s top lip before pushing it into his willing mouth again. Chris could feel through the vibration of the spoon how Tom hummed around it.

 

Before Tom could lick his lips, Chris removed the spoon and replaced it with his mouth, savoring the taste of pudding and Tom’s skin and the sweet remnant of toffee on his tongue. Tom’s head followed his as he pulled back, reluctant to break the kiss. Chris quickly brought another spoonful to his mouth and Tom pouted but accepted it with a wicked swirl of his tongue in the bowl of the spoon.

 

“Hungry for it, aren’t you?” Chris teased him, enjoying the way Tom always flushed at being spoken to like that, the tips of his ears pinking slightly. 

 

“I rather think you’re the hungry one, stealing my pudding.” Tom retorted.

 

Chris paused, still unsure if he wanted to go this route or not. They had talked about it, bringing an element of play to their sex life. Well, Tom had talked about this particular kink while Chris listened in embarrassed fascination. He knew Tom would want it, but it was foreign territory for him. Here be dragons. 

 

Tom’s eyes watched him quizzically, but he made no comment on Chris’s hesitation. The trust and fondness he saw in Tom convinced him to continue with his little plan. Chris set the spoon and cup down on the table next to them and crossed his arms.

 

He lowered his voice and hardened his eyes, “Is that any way to speak to your father?”

 

Tom’s eyes widened and his mouth formed a small “o.” Chris could almost see the gears turning in that sharp mind as Tom shifted to adjust his thinking. It was a bit like improv, something Tom was incredibly gifted at. 

 

“No, Daddy. I’m sorry.” Tom looked shyly down at his feet then up again at Chris, his eyes so impossibly large that Chris would have laughed under other circumstances. Instead, the ridiculousness of the situation faded and Chris began to get in character too.

 

“You should be. Do you think such a naughty boy deserves more pudding?” At Tom’s shake of the head, Chris leant forward to breathe in his ear, “Or even Daddy’s cock?”

 

Tom shut his eyes and gave a soft groan, “Oh, please Daddy. I’ll be good from now on, I promise!”

 

“I don’t think you will. I think no matter how many times my little boy promises to be good he’ll still end up over my knee.” Chris cupped a hand over Tom’s crotch, feeling how hard he was even through the leather of his pants. “See? Do good boys feel that way about their daddies? You’re a good slut, not a good boy.”

 

“No, no I am a good boy! Let me-let me show you how good I can be, please Daddy.”

 

“I think you need a lesson in respect, young man. But first, I’m going to show you how bad boys eat their pudding. Just so you know what to avoid in the future, mind you.” Chris couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. Tom’s mouth twitched in reply, a dead giveaway that he too was struggling to contain his amusement. Chris composed himself and pushed down on Tom’s shoulder, “On your knees, son.”

 

Tom sank gracefully to the floor, the sight never failing to set alight Chris’s desire. Chris fumbled with the complicated hidden zipper of Thor’s pants and pulled them open and down to his thighs along with his black boxer briefs. He picked up the pudding cup again and spread a spoonful on the head of his cock, hissing at the coldness of it, then another down the length of it.

 

Tom licked his lips and stared at Chris’s hardening cock, making it jump under his hungry gaze. “Daddy, you want me to…to lick it?“ Tom’s scandalized tone was so over the top that Chris almost snorted.

 

“I want you to be a good little bad boy and clean your Daddy’s cock, Thomas.”

 

Tom took a deep breath and nodded slowly, then shuffled forward a bit to take hesitant hold of it with his long, delicate fingers. He looked up through his eyelashes at Chris as his tongue darted out for a tentative lick at the tip.

 

“Go on then, little boy. Daddy’s waiting.”

 

Tom hummed in acknowledgement and soon long, deep strokes of his tongue were taking every last bit of pudding from Chris’s cock along with his self-control. Chris let his hands caress Tom’s cheeks as he worked, feeling them hollow out and fill under his fingers. Finally, Tom released his cock with a pop and sat back on his heels.

 

“Daddy, please may I have more? I’m starving.” Tom begged with an eagerness that wasn’t false in the slightest. Chris could relate. Tom’s mouth was smudged with toffee crumbs and pudding and Chris wanted nothing more than to eat him whole. 

 

“Papa’s got something better for you than dessert, Thomas. Do you want it?”

 

“Please, Daddy.”

 

“Then tell me what you really want, and I’ll give it you.”

 

Tom gave him a coy look and a short, twisting caress to his cock. “I want more of Daddy’s cock, please. I want Daddy to give me his come, every last drop, so much that I can’t swallow it all. Please give it to me, Daddy, I need it.” 

 

Chris shut his eyes, “I knew you were a good slut, little boy. Go ahead, Daddy will take care of you.”

 

This time Tom wasted no time in wrapping his thin, pink lips around the darkening head of Chris’s cock. Mindful of his wig, Chris returned his hands to Tom’s cheeks and chin, urging him deeper. Tom followed his mouth’s rhythm with his hands, taking Chris in and out of hot, tight, wet warmth like the tide, the current of his tongue swirling around him. Chris slid his hands down to Tom’s neck and gripped hard, his thumbs pressed up against the flat plain beneath Tom’s chin. Tom whimpered and the vibration of it washed through Chris and back out into that waiting mouth, taking all of his semen with it. Tom cupped his hands around the edges of his mouth as Chris’s come overflowed and threatened to dribble down to the high neck of his costume.

 

Spent, Chris slumped forward over Tom and patted his head. “Such a good boy you are, Thomas.”

 

Tom’s tongue swiped at his lips, then cleaned the come from his hands. He stood up and scrubbed his chin, then smiled up at Chris. “I told you, Daddy. Told you I could be good for you.”

 

Chris grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was salty and sweet and bitter and very Tom, down to the little vibration from his satisfied hum. He nibbled at Tom’s lips then down further, pushing his head back to nip at his Adam’s apple. “You can be very good for me, but you’re still a bad boy. Only bad boys can take all of their daddy and still want more.” He kneaded the heel of his palm against Tom’s cock and swallowed his breathy cry.

 

“Oh, god, Daddy! Please!”

 

“I don’t think so, Thomas. A bad boy like you needs further instruction before he gets to come. And..” Chris pushed him back against the wall, “lunch is almost over.”

 

“Chris! You can’t leave me like this!” Tom’s indignation flushed red through his face.

 

“This is payback for last week. Remember how you cornered me and told me all the filthy things you were going to do to me during lunch and then you were nowhere to be found?”

 

“Well, yes, but my agent had called-“

 

“Don’t care. You left me hot and bothered for hours. It’s your turn now.”

 

“That’s hardly fair. It wasn’t my fault! And besides, you took it out on my arse later that night.” Tom whined.

 

“You can keep complaining, Tom, or you can be a good boy and wait for Daddy to take care of you tonight. Which will it be?” Chris folded his arms again and sent Tom a look that meant business.

 

Taken aback a little, Tom just stared. “Really? Again? Tonight? You’d…you’d do that for me?”

 

Chris pressed a chaste kiss against his lips, “Anything for Daddy’s little boy.”


End file.
